Bleed Again
by Ififall
Summary: Channel Five's Gotham/John-Paul Fanfiction: John-Paul and Danny investigate the Death of a Billionaire couple. When the Orphaned son wants revenge, he forces John-Paul back into hell...


**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Borrowed Lines From **_"Holly-Oaks" _**

* * *

**_A/N:_** In this story, **_John-Paul _**and**_ Danny Lomax_**, are Police Officers.

* * *

_**"It's All My Fault"**_

* * *

That's what he kept thinking. Leaning over the dead bodies of his parents. When Alfred was in the dark. John-Paul was there. At first it wasn't real. Nothing was real from that moment. Bruce Wayne felt like he was in a **Horror Movie.**

He shook his parents. But his parents didn't move. He screamed. He became embarrassed and someone walked towards him. He wanted to run. But his body wouldn't let him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a police officer, see" The Guy pulled out a badge and called for Back-up.

* * *

**_John-Paul's view:_**

The scream came out of no-where. John-Paul had come out of the store. He'd heard the scream and ran towards it. It was shocking. But he'd seen bodies like that before. The kid was crying. Both of his hands were on his Parent's dead bodies. John-Paul walked towards the child. The child stared at him suspiciously. To calm him down. John-Paul showed him his badge.

John-Paul watched the kid relax. Then he called Back-up. Danny answered straight away.

* * *

**_Danny's View..._**

"Have you called Blake?" Danny said as the forensic team took over.

"Yeah, he's on his way. Danny...look at him" John-Paul said turning towards the kid.

"So...that's the infamous **_Little Rich Boy, Bruce Wayne_**. I can handle him John-Paul" Danny said. John-Paul shrugged. Danny had more kids than John-Paul, and John-Paul didn't want to look Bruce in the eye. Danny walked over to Bruce. Bruce was sitting on the stairs. His eyes were red from crying.

Bruce grasped the blanket tightly around him. As he watched the police take his parents away.

* * *

"Hello. I'm police officer Danny. You must be Bruce, how are you?" Danny asked.

"How am I? As one would expect in this situation" Bruce replied. Danny was surprised by the tone of this boy's words. But he kept going.

"We need to know everything" Danny said.

"You** already** do. Someone...killed my parents. In front of me. You have to leave now. You have to Do your job. I'll wait for Alfred" Bruce said with a shrug.

* * *

"Is there anything else you could tell me Little Guy? Any signs or gestures or funny things that you recognise about the...person? Did he have a funny eye, like your Dad? Oh wait, I think your Dad had a twitch...I saw it on TV..."

"Mr Lomax, I want to speak to the _**other** _officer" Bruce said.

"You mean..." Danny started to say.

* * *

"Yes, the one that called you. Bring him to me" Bruce told him. Warily Danny got to his feet and told John-Paul what he wanted.

"What?" John-Paul asked. "I wouldn't know what to say"

"Well you'll do a better job than me. He asked for you...go on" Danny said with a gentle prod.

* * *

Reluctantly, John-Paul walked over to the steps. He sat down on the same Step Bruce was on. He didn't know what to say. Danny had been doing the job longer. Danny knew the Legal boundaries. Danny knew the Police Rules, and the Law &amp; Order Know-how.

"Hello Mr Wayne. My colleague said that you asked to speak with me" John-Paul said.

"I did. Do you have a Mother Sir?" Bruce asked. John-Paul wanted to nod. But he had to stick to the** same** story. It was so complicated, and Little Bruce had been through enough.

* * *

"Mr Wayne, my Mother passed away. My Father has** never** been a part of my life. You were lucky to have Ten precious years..." John-Paul started to say.

"I'm Twelve" Bruce said.

"Sorry. Twelve years. You seem extremely smart Bruce. You're smart enough to know what they were thinking. You're smart enough to know...how much your Parent's** loved** you" John-Paul said.

* * *

After that sentence, Bruce's abused eyes, filled with Tears. He noticed that John-Paul didn't put his arm around him. Bruce probably would have pushed him away, if he had.

"Everyone goes through their own **_Private Hell_ **Bruce" John-Paul said.

"I Have, in a different way. I'm not going to patronise you with comparisons. But when you're in the Shadows Bruce. When you're in the Deepest Murkiest, Suffocating, time of your life" John-Paul carried on.

* * *

"One Day. Maybe a Week, Three months. Or Five years from now. Bruce one day, you're going to look up at the sky. You're going to see light and courage and hope. That's all inside of you now. You just can't feel them.

"I promise, that I will person find the demons that did this" John-Paul said.

"You **Promise** Me?" Bruce asked.

* * *

"I **Promise**" John-Paul said.

As if by magic, a man appeared. He went through the Police Tape like a ghost. Bruce ran up to him and hugged him.

"Alfred...I...can we?..." Bruce asked.

"Mr Wayne we're going home" Alfred said placing the Boy on the floor.

They held hands until they got to Bruce's limo. Alfred opened the door. He let Bruce in and drove him home.

* * *

**_Bruce's View:_ **

Little Bruce didn't want to change his clothes. There were still memories that he wanted to cling onto. He took the bloody clothes off, but didn't wash them.

He showered. He thought about that Police officer. Josh-Phil? Joel-Saul? No, John-Paul. John-Paul was the one with the kind words and the police badge The John-Paul with his own Tragedy, that Bruce had felt sorry for.

John-Paul, was the kind one, with the missing Dad, and the** Promise** and the mysterious blue eyes that made Bruce want to touch his face...

* * *

Bruce sighed at the erection he got in the shower. In the books that he was reading. He wasn't supposed to get erections until he was** Thirteen**. "Why?" He asked no-one, as the water washed away his Stress, his nerves, and his and sweat. He changed and went downstairs. Alfred had made him Egg and Bread soldiers.

"Baby food. But **comforting** none the less" Bruce said banging the Dessert Spoon on the egg.

"Mr Wayne, I'm sorry for your loss" Alfred said.

* * *

"**Our** loss" Bruce said.

Yes Sir" Alfred said. With a nod, Alfred began to walk away.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked.

* * *

"Yes Master Wayne" Alfred said turning towards the Little boy of the house.

"That police officer. **Mr John-Paul.** I want a Dossier, and full scale report on his personal life" Bruce asked.

"I take it Sir, that you would like** anything** related to this officer" Alfred asked.

* * *

"Correct. concerning Mr John-Paul. I have a right to know anything **and **everything" Bruce said.

Alfred nodded and walked away to make some calls. Bruce took a Bread solider and dunked the bread into the Yolk. He'd barely cracked the egg, like he'd thought. The Yolk was dripping down the sides. **Like his parent's blood dribbling down his hands**...

Bruce slapped himself.

* * *

"Pull yourself together" Bruce told himself.

John-Paul would handle this. John-Paul would keep his Promise.

**Little Bruce would make sure of it...**


End file.
